Chapter 040
To The Tropical Islands is the fortieth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 7 and second chapter of the Siblings Arc. Synopsis Satellizer and Kazuya leave for Bali where Kazuya meets Violet and Louis L. Bridget as well as Louis' Limiter Holly Rose. Summary Kazuya Aoi informs Rana Linchen his and Satellizer L. Bridget's plan to go to Bali which she is not happy about. Kazuya tries to cheer her up by promising to buy her a present. Kazuya and Satellizer soon board the plane to Bali. Kazuya is ecstatic since it is the first time he has rode first class. Satellizer discusses on how Kazuya had to inform Rana of their trip to Bali. Kazuya only says that Rana is their friend and she had to be informed since she is still new and does not have that many friends yet to spend time with. Satellizer claims that Rana is not her friend but Kazuya replies that she cares more that she lets on and saw just how much she truly cared for her friends during the 10th Nova Clash. Satellizer still denies it but Kazuya goes on to say that he is glad to be the only one who knows the "true" Satellizer who is not actually a cold person and that thought flatters him. He then expresses his joy of being able to spend his first International Flight with her. The two soon arrive at Bali. Kazuya comments on how it's different compared to Japan and takes in the local culture and the scenery. Not long after, Fredrick arrives under Violet L. Bridget's order to bring Satellizer and Kazuya to the resort in a limo. Fredrick volunteers to get their luggage and Kazuya inspects the interior of the L. Bridget limo which has a refrigerator. Kazuya begins to feel intimidated and understands the power of L. Bridget family. On the way, he becomes worried about making a good first impression on Violet. But Satellizer tells Kazuya to be himself. The two arrive at the resort and are greeted by a very cheerful Violet. Violet happily hugs her sister and then goes on the comment on Satellizers breasts which she says has grown again. She then diverts her attention to Kazuya which she immediately calls "Stella's first SPECIAL PERSON", embarrassing Satellizer and making Kazuya a little nervous. Satellizer tries to make it clear that they are just partners and nothing more. But Violet reveals that most Pandora-Limiter partners end up falling in love and a high percentage of them get married after retiring. Violet cheerfully hugs Kazuya to her chest, commenting that Satellizer brought with her such a cute boy. Violet offers Kazuya to call her "Big Sister". Kazuya concludes that she is quite different than from what he originally thought of her. This forces Satellizer to (comically) slap Violet. A voice alerts them of a newcomer. Louis L. Bridget arrives with Holly Rose. He greets them particularly Satellizer since they haven't met in four years. Satellizer can't help but feel uncomfortable around him. Louis reveals that he is a Limiter in Genetics UK and his seemingly friendly and cheerful attitude leaves a good impression on Kazuya. Louis and Kazuya are introduced to each other and the former is surprised that Satellizer is partnered with an Asian but understands the importance of finding a suitable Limiter. Louis then introduced Holly who is a 3rd Year Pandora and is ranked 1st in her year. She also bears a resemblance to Satellizer. Satellizer and Holly looked at each and Holly gives her a threatening stare which goes unnoticed by everyone else. Holly and Satellizer introduced themselves to each other. With introductions all done, Violet invites everyone to lunch, dragging Kazuya with her. Louis and Holly turn and walk away. Louis looks over his shoulder to Satellizer and says "It's good to see you again, Stella." which leaves Satellizer frightened. Event Notes *Satellizer and Kazuya arrive at Bali where Kazuya meets Satellizer's brother and sister. *Introduction of Violet L. Bridget. *Introduction of Holly Rose. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters